


Out of Love

by inarizakillme, moonstarkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drinking and Smoking, M/M, Salaryman AU, cigarettes are bad kids, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakillme/pseuds/inarizakillme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarkeiji/pseuds/moonstarkeiji
Summary: when two adults find love, they find reasons to fall out
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: broken promises 

“Fuck Tsukki”

“Koutaro” Akaashi reprimands from the kitchen.

“No seriously Keiji. I can’t believe you guys are fighting over that again Kuroo.” Bokuto continues to the lump of human that is Kuroo Tetsurou wallowing on his couch.

“I know Kou, but Kuroo-san is obviously upset. I don’t think we should be cursing his boyfriend in front of him” Akaashi replies as he scoops up three bowls of rice and spares Kuroo a sad glance. “Kuroo-san, are you happy with the pace of your relationship right now?”

“I am, but Kei thinks I’m going too fast. I don’t understand it at all ughh” Kuroo whines.

Kuroo hates this. Hates that he’s reduced to a mess because of one person. Hate that Bokuto and Akaashi are letting him crash at theirs as they squabble like the perfect couple that they are. God they’re so in love he feels like ripping out his hair. He yearns for a fraction of what they have. 

“Be sure to talk to him as soon as you can okay Kuroo-san?” Akaashi supplies as he sets down the last side dish and beckons the two men over to start dinner.

~

“Fuck Kuroo” Yamaguchi says as he stabs at his tub of ice cream. Sitting beside him on his velvet sofa is a very tipsy Tsukki, rolling his eyes at the proclamation. 

“Seriously Tadashi. We keep fighting these days I think I’m gonna lose my hair” 

“Noooo, not your blonde locks” Yamaguchi whines, half drunk himself. 

“I keep telling him we’re moving too fast but he says he doesn’t feel that way?? Ugh you know I don’t even want to think about him right now. Give me that tub before I force you to feed me” 

Tsukishima is frustrated. Their fights always leave him exhausted. It’s like they’re going in circles, never quite able to see eye to eye.

“Kei you have to put yourself first” Yamaguchi slurs, “if you both can’t work on your communication, it’s over for you guys.”

“I’m well aware of that.” Tsukki groans as he slumps on the sofa, hand clutching his innocent wine glass. 

“Have you at least told him about the promotion and possible move?”

“Well, I haven’t really decided on it...so... no?” 

Yamaguchi face palms. “For the love of god, talk to him.”

**~ ~ ~**

Kuroo Tetsurou was a 27 year old business exec. His sharp wit and exemplary leadership moved him up the corporate ladder faster than anyone his age. Nekoma Inc. hasn't seen an employee like him since Nekomata Yasufumi, their founder, retired. Simply put, Kuroo was going places.

Tsukishima Kei was a 22 year old cool headed blonde with potential that Karasuno Tech was not going to let go to waste. He had a knack for analysing the market and impeccable work ethics, something many of his peers lacked. His future was bright. 

The year-end party was not too shabby, the hotel their parent company, Kyodaina Corp. , had booked was a 5-star dream venue. It was another successful year for the conglomerate and as per tradition, all of its subsidiary companies had been invited to the celebratory bash. The all-you-can-eat buffet was glorious and the booze free flowing. 

It was a little after 11PM and both Kuroo and Tsukishima had found themselves at the north side bar of the big banquet hall, escaping their increasingly drunk co-workers for a moment.

“Hey stranger. I’ve never seen you here before” Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s sad attempt at flirting. 

“These parties are always so massive I doubt you’d even remember even bumping into me.”

“I’d never forget someone like you.”

Suppressing another eye roll, because this stranger was, fortunately, very handsome, Tsukishima decides a proper introduction would be less torture than Kuroo’s cheesy one liners and takes matters into his own hand. “Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno Tech. Nice to meet you.” he bows his head slightly before extending a hand. 

The black haired man laughs at the sudden formalities but puts himself together to shake Tsukishima’s hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou. I’m with Nekomata Inc.” 

Introductions aside, they spend the next half an hour in casual conversation, occasionally sipping on their drink of choice. 

“The year end party always leaves me drained the next day.” Tsukushima murmurs. Buzzed enough to feel pleasant.

“I know what you mean. At least the bar is nice.”

“Cheers to that.” they clink their glasses nonchalantly.

“Hey Tsukishima-kun, I don’t normally do this but would you like to come over after the party. My place is not too far from here. The Uber is on me.”

Tsukishima is usually never one to thoughtlessly go to a stranger’s house, he knows how it’ll be in the end, especially with alcohol swimming in his veins, shrouding his brain. But Kuroo Tetsurou is a damn fine man, maybe just this once, is fine.

He’d like to play with him for a while.

“Hm? And what’s in it for me, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima moves closer to Kuroo, thighs basically rubbing each other, “What’s so good about your place that’s better than this _amazing_ party?”

Kuroo gulps from the way Tsukishima is staring, but couldn’t help but smirk at his attempts. Oh he knows what Tsukishima is doing, but he’ll entertain him for a bit.

“Oh you know, a great view of Tokyo, a fireplace, perhaps a better and comfier place to sit.”

“How comfy are we talking?’”

“Good enough with great _bounce_.”

Tsukki squashes down his need to laugh at that suggestive use of word, and plays dumb. “Ooh, that sounds really great, but I don’t want to just sit and do nothing though, Kuroo-san.”

Tsukishima moves even closer, he can feel the heat from Kuroo’s body by the mere inches of gap between them. Kuroo’s piercing cat eyes are looking straight at him, and it excites him.

“Then what do you want, Tsukishima-kun?”

Tsukishima chuckles, and slowly drags his finger on Kuroo’s open palm on top of the bar. “A _good_ night?”

**~ ~ ~**

“Give it up for Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei!”

The audience claps loudly and whistles at the couple. Tsukishima shakes his head, laughing at the way Kuroo stands up proudly for everyone to see. He offers his hand to Tsukishima with a smile on his face, and Tsukishima couldn’t believe how stupidly embarrassing his boyfriend is.

“Alright, thank you to everyone for voting us for ‘Best Couple Award’. It’s an honour, and I’d like to thank my hot boyfriend that made this possible.” The crowd whistles, Tsukishima hides his face in his hand to hide his reddened face as Kuroo snakes his arm around his waist. “Aight, thanks again for this ya sad single folks!”

The couple gets back to their table, friends congratulating them for their win because as much as it’s corny for the company to be doing these types of awards at the joint company dinner, the prizes aren’t to be joked about. A 3 day getaway at the most luxurious hotel with a private beach and an amazing view, everyone conceals just how much they want it. Sure it is awkward to go up to the stage for an award that has absolutely so relation to the company, but Tsukishima secretly loves it, especially with the man whose hand still intertwines with his under the table.

His and Kuroo’s relationship is nothing but fire, burning with passion, and he loves it. It makes his heart race every time he sees him, puts a smile on his face and makes his day so much better. Not to mention, the sex is amazing. Being with a guy who’s older has its perks, they say, and Tsukishima agrees, physically.

His friends and colleagues are jealous of his luck, Kuroo wasn’t unknown for sure. Being a top ranked employee made him famous, and his amazing work ethic and skills is to be envied. Every company knew of him, and everyone wanted him. He’s a busy, well-paid career man, nevertheless, he likes how Kuroo still makes time for him, prioritizes him in any situation no matter how busy it gets. The attention he gets from him is unwavered, at any time of the day no matter what the location or time.

Particularly in bed.

The way Kuroo has his arms on Tsukishima’s waist is firm, and it made him feel safe, and heavily turned on. His black rooster hair is soft after shampooing , and the way his natural body odour mixes in with the vanilla scented soap made his chest flutter. He likes the way Kuroo kisses him, soft yet powerful, primal yet tender. The moans spilling out from his mouth were lewd as Kuroo sucks on his tongue, hands sliding further up his torso. He couldn’t help but wrap his hands around Kuroo’s neck, easily swooped up by Kuroo as his back hit the wall. Legs supported by strong arms, clothed groins grinding over each other, Tsukishima feels loved.

As the night passes by, the air thick with moans, heavy breathing and the remnants of their love making, Tsukishima heads outside to the balcony for a quick smoke. The view from the hotel is amazing, their companies really don’t play around with these sorts of things. He hears footsteps nearing him, and warm hands wrap his waist from the back.

“Why aren’t you sleeping yet, Kei?” Kuroo hooks his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder, he instinctively pats his head with his free hand.

“Needed a smoke.”

“Hmm.”

They stay that way for a while, Tsukishima finishing his cigarette under the bright moonlit sky. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Kuroo is amazing, he feels loved, and everything seems to be working so well between the two of them.

“I wish I could stay like this forever,” Tsukishima says, placing his hand on Kuroo’s.

“We could get married,” Kuroo suggests, mischief in his voice that made Tsukishima laugh.

“I’ve barely worked for two years, let me at least get a better position first,”

“Then we get married?”

“Then I’ll think about it.” Kuroo jokingly scoffs, tickling Tsukishima’s waist and not letting the ticklish man go. He turns Tsukishima to face him, hands under his chin and kisses him softly.

“Alright, but you have to promise me that you’ll say yes when I propose.” Tsukishima cocks an eyebrow, but smiles nonetheless.

“Sure Tetsurou, whatever you say.”

**~ ~ ~**

Tsukishima sighs for the third time that day, head spinning and blood boiling from suppressing the anger welling up his chest. He sips the warm chamomile tea at the table, inhaling the cigarette in his hands, hoping it would somehow help him calm down while his eyes glancing at the opened chat in his phone in front of him. Kuroo is online, the green dot next to his name is well lit and mocking him, but nobody is texting anything.

 _This is the 3rd fight we’ve had this week,_ Tsukishima thinks to himself. 

The two have been together for 4 years, slowly but surely even the sun sets in paradise. Tsukishima agrees that couples do have their misunderstandings and small arguments from time to time, but their fights always start with seemingly miniscule or useless issues that blow out of proportion. But to Tsukishima, it wasn’t useless, it was important.

Kuroo likes talking about the future, daydream of a house by the sea, maybe having 2 or 3 children, or travelling around the world with Tsukishima until they grow old and migrate to another country. It seems nice at first, Tsukishima admits, but now it just seems annoying.

“You know all these dreams of yours costs a lot of money, right?”

Kuroo, lazily sprawled on the couch answered, “yeah, I’m just speaking it into existence.”

“Right, that’s how you get more money.” Tsukishima doesn’t even try to hide the venom in his tone, he’s annoyed as all hell. It’s not the first time Kuroo talks about fairytales, dreaming of luxurious things, but won’t try to improve his career, he’s been stuck in this position for so long, too comfortable to move up.

“Don’t rain on my parade, Kei. I’m just trying to make this a happy moment for us.”

“I don’t think I want to hear all these when you still won’t do shit to make it happen. All talk and no show.”

“Kei you know these things take time. It’s not that I don’t want to be the boss but there’s still some time before I even get a chance.”

“You know I’m working hard for a promotion right now.”

“I think you’re doing pretty great where you are now too. Don’t stress yourself too much.”

“I’m levelling up Tetsurou. Of course it would be stressful.”

“And I’m saying you can afford to slow down and smell the roses once in a while.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “here we go again,” and crosses his arm.

**~ ~ ~**

“I told you I don’t need new suits Tetsurou. The ones I have are fine.”

“It’s just a few. C’mon let me spoil you once in a while.”

“You always buy me fancy things I don’t end up using.”

“You don’t like them?”

“I don’t like you wasting money. You should save it for the future.”

“Kei. Listen to me. I’m doing perfectly fine.”

“For now.”

“What does that even mean?”

Tsukishima purses his lips as an answer and they leave Thom Browne empty handed, mood thoroughly soured.

**~ ~ ~**

It’s not like Tsukishima likes working overtime, truthfully what kind of sane human does, but he needs to put in his hours before he could even dream of getting promoted. By the time he reaches home, he’s so tired he’s ready to pass out. Just as he’s about to doze off on his sofa, his phone rings a familiar tune.

“Did you just get home Kei?” Kuroo says as a greeting as soon as Tsukishima pick up.

“Yeap. I feel dead.” Tsukishima’s voice is low, his mind is working on it’s own as exhaustion takes over.

“Make sure you eat and shower before you sleep okay?”

“I will. Thank you.”

“Sorry for calling. I just missed you. We haven’t chatted or seen each other in a while.”

Tsukishima didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his voice, his hand rubbing his hair furiously. “We met just 2 weeks ago. And I’m tired when I get home. Please don’t expect me to text you 24/7.”

“Sheesh don’t sound so annoyed. I was just saying. Whatever then, seems like you’re in a bad mood. Good night.”

Kuroo sets his phone on silent and groans into his pillow. _Does he not think of me as much as I do him._

This cycle of talking but no one is listening tires both of them out to no end.

**~ ~ ~**

They agreed to meet up at a quaint cafe between their places, a middle ground to try and talk things out. They find a cosy spot and settle down. Tsukki orders a strawberry shortcake while Kuroo settles on a cappuccino.

“Kei,” Kuroo begins “I really hate it when we fight. Sometimes I don't even understand what it's about”. Tsukki hums in response. “And I’ve been thinking, maybe we fight a lot because we’re not on the same page. I know we’ve been partners for a while but what do you think about making it more official?”

The spoon making its way to Tsukishima’s mouth abruptly stopped. “What. Tetsurou, are you, hold on, are you seriously proposing right now?”

“Are you that opposed to it?”

“I’m moving.”

“What??” Kuroo slams the table, scaring a passing waitress. 

_Sigh_ , “I got a promotion. And HQ wants to move me to the Singapore office.”

“Kei, are you serious? Have you said yes?”

“I haven’t given my confirmation letter yet. But, I do want it.” 

“Can we even do long distance?”

“Are you even listening to what you’re saying? You don’t want me to take this offer?”

“Will you hate me if I asked you to decline it?” Kuroo tries. 

Tsukishima could feel a headache forming in the back of his eyes.

“Why don’t you ever consider my life? You’re always unrealistic. I know you think love can conquer all but you know reality is not like that.”

“I thought you’d want to stay here with me and be together Kei.” 

“Would _you_ leave your job for me Tetsurou?”

“Yes I would,” Kuroo answers without hesitation.

"Well I can’t and I won’t. Tetsurou, you promised to support my decisions. You know this means a lot to me.” 

“Doesn't our relationship mean a lot to you?” 

“That’s not what I'm saying. I still have a lot to achieve. You won't understand.”

“Kei you promised you’d say yes when I propose.” Tsukki scoffs at this. 

“Wow. You serious? That’s convenient to you isn't it. Put a ring on it and call it a day. You really think that’s how this’ll work.”

“Wait. Why are we even fighting now? I wanted to meet so we can work things out.”

“Because you don’t understand me Tetsurou.” At this, Kuroo had the audacity to look offended

“I never understood why you don't seem to appreciate all these gestures I do for you Kei.”

“Because they’re not reality Tetsurou. I have a lot I still want to achieve. It’s hard for me if you can't be by my side when I'm far away chasing my dreams. I understand you’re happy where you are, I don't want to get in the way of that. I appreciate all you’ve done f-”

“Wait wait wait, Kei. you’re not saying what i think you’re saying?”

Tsukishima takes a deep breath. “Tetsurou, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, for us, but I think it’s best we go our separate ways.” 

“I don’t want to break up Kei. I won't accept it”

“Are you willing to let me go to Singapore?” Kuroo goes silent. 

They stare at one another, both unwilling to back down. Their egos had always been their vices. 

After playing with his fingers under the table, Tsukishima takes off his promise ring and puts it on the table between them. Kuroo stares at the ring then at him, stunned. 

“Are you going to throw away our four years together just like that...”

“I’m not throwing it away. I can see that our time together has reached its end. There's no use staying when both of us can't see eye to eye. We tried our best.” It’s taking everything in Tsukishima’s power not to tremble as he says those words.

“You- you never loved me Kei.” 

“You know that’s not true Tetsurou.” 

For a while, all that could be heard was the busy cafe noises, it’s patron oblivious to the turmoil happening in their midst.

Tsukishima couldn’t stomach his favourite cake anymore and moved to his feet, Kuroo looked up at him with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen on the man. He makes his way to Kuroo and places a soft hand on his shoulder while the other reaches out and holds his wrist. They look into each other's eyes one last time and Kuroo lets him go. His hand slumping besides his slouched figure.

Tsukki walks out of the cafe, trying his best not to look back but fails. His golden brown eyes meet Kuroo’s hazel gaze and he bows hurriedly out the door, the tears pooling on his eyes threatening to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing adult-relationship fights are hard, but hehe in the end we just project our exes into them :P - bun  
> yup sad to report this was written based on experience whomp whomp - hani  
> 
> 
> come cry over angst with us on twitter! [ hani ](https://twitter.com/moonstarkeiji) and [ bun ](https://twitter.com/inarizakillme)
> 
> drop us a follow if you'd like to because we'll be posting a new story every day for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 :)
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated hehe


End file.
